The Space You Made For Me
by Liesel Meminger
Summary: 10 songs, 10 different takes on their relationship. My attempt at the iPod shuffling contest.


**Di****sclaimer: **Is Finn the baby's daddy? Is the baby name actually going to be Drizzle? Then, they are not mine. Trust me.

**Author's Note:** That's my first attempt at Glee fanfiction, so, of course, I had to do it the most difficult way possible. Seriously, this iPod thing or whatever it's called? Really hard. I thought I knew my music, but I was really surprised with some songs. Want an advice? Don't do this if you have more than 15 songs in your iPod. The title is a verse from the first song, by the way.

**A/N.:** Puckleberry all the way. They only situation in which Puckleberry is completely off limits is if, by some miracle, Noah Puckerman and I bump into each other on the street someday. Then… You probably don't want to know.

**Easier to Lie – Aqualung**

He walked into the rehearsal room. She was seated next to Finn; she always was. They had been dating for what, three weeks now?

Quinn sat beside him. Who could have thought, she would end up turning into a very good friend. She rubbed her now flat belly, probably missing the baby bump now that it was gone.

"You really like her, don't you?" she asked, resting a hand on his arm.

"Who? Berry?" He said like it was the craziest thing ever "Nah, of course not"

He didn't like her. He loved her. But it was so much easier to say no.

**Piece of My Heart – Janis Joplin**

As she lay in bed one night, she knew she had no choice. She hated herself for letting it happen, but nothing she did was good enough to make her forget him.

Now, she understood there was nothing else she could try. She would probably have to accept him taking a little part of her heart everyday. Until he finally had everything.

But she was determined not to walk out empty handed. He wanted her heart, didn't he? Very well. But she would end up taking his in the process.

She would always, always win. She didn't know what losing meant. Rachel Berry, ladies and gentlemen.

And, oh, that Puckerman boy was going to suffer.

She smiled.

**It Won't Be Long – The Beatles**

It was going to happen three days from now, she thought. She had never been so nervous. She would finally give herself to him. She would finally be his in every sense of the word.

She loved Noah. She had not told him, of course – he would have to say it first if he wanted to hear it.

She smiled as she walked by him in the hallway. He winked at her. She couldn't contain her excitement.

**If We Ever Meet Again – Timbaland featuring Katy Perry**

"Goodbye, Noah"

"See ya, Berry"

She had tears in her eyes. Why was he being so cold? She was leaving, for Christ's sake! Couldn't he even say he would miss her? Did she mean so little to him?

"Noah?" she couldn't resist.

"Go, Berry. Go make something out of yourself. Broadway and all that crap is waiting for you." He turned and before walking away, said "We will meet again someday"

Two years later, she walks into a bar after work, exhausted. She sits on a bar stool and orders a drink. Then she hears a voice behind her saying:

"Told ya it was gonna happen"

She turned around and flung herself into his arms, crying.

"I love you" She should have said that long ago.

"Me too, Berry. Me too"

He never lets her out of his sight again.

**1973 – James Blunt**

"You gotta be kidding me"

"No way I'll do _that_"

"Come on, guys, it'll be fun"

"Oh, you think?"

"Mr. Schue, as New Directions captain, I would like to make myself clear regarding…"

"And off she goes"

"I am not dressing myself in this, Mr. Schue"

"Amen, sister"

"Guys!" Mr. Schue called their attention "The 70's were a very interesting decade for music, especially show choir"

"Not for fashion" said Mercedes

"How can you be so small minded, people? Embrace the new!" the teacher smiled.

"Those costumes are terrible" said Rachel

"You know you look good in almost everything, babe" Puck whispered in her ear.

She smiled "Almost? What doesn't look good on me?"

He smirked "Those clothes you insist on wearing in my presence"

**Forever and Always – Taylor Swift**

She couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to let herself believe that a guy like Noah Puckerman could ever even look at her in that way. Let alone love her.

But he had said so many things… Hadn't he meant anything he had whispered in her ear in that deep voice of his?

Now she knew that men would do just about anything to get what they wanted when it came to women. She had seen it happen so many times in movies, why hadn't she been prepared for something like this?

She had given him what he wanted: Herself. Mind, body and heart.

She was then left alone to pick up the pieces, and try to pretend he never happened in her life.

**We Used To Be Friends – The Dandy Warhols**

So much time had passed since high school. So many things had changed.

She had married Finn, like she had always dreamed of. They almost made it to two full years.

It was the first time she had failed at something.

He had married Quinn, as everyone had expected him to. It had lasted one year.

He considered it a success.

He had Rachel's number in a piece of paper. He didn't know if he should call her. They haven't talked to each other in a very long time.

They were friends once, or something near it, and now he wanted that back.

He dialed her number.

"Hello?"

It was the beginning.

**Our Kind of Love – Lady Antebellum**

They both knew from the beginning that it wasn't all going to be flowers and smiles, I-love-you's and a white picket fence house.

She didn't mind that they weren't the Princess with her Prince Charming. She just wanted someone to care.

He said he did. And she believed in him.

So what if it wasn't going to be perfect? They knew they were too different from each other. She was the Crazy Lady. He was (in his mind, at least) a badass.

They didn't know what would be waiting for them around the corner. They knew the odds were against them.

It just made everything more interesting.

**If You're Gone – Matchbox 20**

"Hey" he said as she opened the door.

"Hello, Noah" she smiled timidly. They had broken up a week before – her decision, since she would be leaving Lima today. Although she would miss him most of all, she really didn't feel like seeing him now. It would only make it even harder. "Came to say goodbye?"

"Not really" he put his hands in his pockets and looked into her eyes "Mind much if I tag along, Berry?"

"What?"

"Yeah… this town isn't gonna be half as cool without you to make fun of"

"But, Noah…"

"Rachel, if you're leaving, what the fuck am I supposed to do here without you? I might as well join you. It's better to go crazy because you talk too much than to go insane because I can't hear your voice anymore"

She smiled. He was so damn romantic.

**Every Other Weekend – Reba McEntire featuring Kenny Chesney**

She waited patiently as he helped the twins out of his car, and carried their backpacks as they came rushing to her. She bent down to kiss them.

"Had fun with daddy?" she asked

"Yeah!" Abigail smiled

"Mom, dad played his guitar for us! Did he ever play for you, mommy?" Jeremiah asked innocently.

"Yes, he did, baby"

"Hi, Rachel" she heard his voice and looked up.

"Hi, Noah. Thank you for taking them this weekend"

"No problem. Now come here, you little monsters"

She watched as he said goodbye to their kids.

As he was walking away, he turned around and looked at her.

Their eyes locked for a moment.

Yeah. They still loved each other.

Rachel shook her head. She hated when life got in the way of things.

**A.N.:** Hey there again! I lied before; this was actually pretty fun. Most of the songs had me thinking "WISSNAYTA?"_(which stands for "WHAT IN SUE SYLVESTER'S NAME ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"), _but most of it was kind of easy. Feel free to say if you didn't understand any of the fragments. And let me just say that writing a piece during a Beatles song is terrible. Most Beatles songs don't even last three minutes. That one is TWO MINUTES IN A HALF. I was like, "seriously?". I felt like Jack Bauer. You know, running against the clock. Anyway, please, please, please, review. You'll come to learn that I can be really needy given the situation. This clearly is one of those situations.


End file.
